1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a game and a game device, more particularly to a disk throwing game and a receiving target including an inclined horizontal planar surface, and most particularly to a washer tossing game and an assembling/disassembling receiving target therefore, permitting portability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many games include one or more projectiles designed to be tossed by a player in the direction of a receiving target, often including graduated markings for scoring. The most familiar being various forms of the bean bag toss game. Other tossing games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,636,920; 3,837,650; 3,876,070; and 4,372,560. Tossing games specifically including targets utilizing an inclined horizontal planar surface are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 406,342; 3,628,793; and 3,912,271. No known prior art game, however, offers the combination of commonly available playing pieces (i.e., washers), a portable, assembleable gameboard (i.e., target) and a simplified point system for scoring, requiring no developed skill or prior knowledge to immediately begin enjoying the game. An alternate scoring for advanced players permits continued challenge and perpetuates interest after an advanced level of skill is attained.